


With Body And Soul

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Oral Sex (You Receiving), jealous!Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Story based on the prompt "You know you are mine, don’t you?"





	With Body And Soul

Furiously you stormed off the party, down the royal halls of Mirkwood until you reached your room. Damn that arrogant… selfish… bastard king!

Oh, how you even ended up in the Elvenking’s realm, you ask?

Years ago you met your Elven friend Faerthurin and his rather terrifying king for the very first time. Well, at least that was the first impression you had of the Elvenking. You were a daughter of Esgaroth, your father one of the men who provided Mirkwood with wine. Since you were a child you dreamed of visiting the woods and the elves who inhabited it. Often your father had told you about these mysterious creatures in Middle-earth. Each tale he told you only stirred up your wish to encounter one of them.

Someday your curiosity and sense of adventure took over. Under cover of darkness you sneaked out of your home, packed with all necessary supplies. You were sure you’d arrive very soon, your horse was strong and fast after all. How naive you had been back there, thinking it would be an easy ride!

For days and days you wandered around, had no idea what way you had to follow. All food and water was already gone until you reached the woods. Too late though, for you fell off your horse due to fatigue and lack of strength. A voice shouted something your way, and then… darkness.

You woke up in a bed, not yours, and the first thing you saw were a pair of radiant eyes, so blue and deep like the wild and wasteful ocean. It was not a human being who was looking down at you, impossible. Whether it was the man’s clear and rich voice or his threatening gaze which made your heart drumming against your chest you weren’t able to tell. He said something in another language, and though it sounded celestial it somehow made you shiver in fear. Another man had answered. You remembered that voice; it was the one you caught before you passed out. 

“My king, if you allow me to say this, I highly doubt she is a spy,” he said in the common language and you felt cold sweat covering your temples. You? A spy?! “She was unconscious when I found her, had nothing more than a few breadcrumbs in her pocket. She must have got lost.”

At least someone here had some common sense! You weren’t a spy! 

“Tactic?” the taller one with the silver shimmering hair answered, a dangerous smile played around his lips.

This event laid years behind already, but this very moment was still present to you.

You’d never forget Faerthurin’s kindness and the fact that it was him who saved you after you collapsed. Furthermore, he rescued you from Thranduil’s mistrust and therefore from your certain death. Ever since he was a very dear friend of yours and you often had visited him, but was it not this elf who made your heart flutter in excitement, not this who set hundreds and hundreds of butterflies in your stomach free.

But of course, you knew how ridiculous your longing for the king was. After a while you established something like a friendship, well, at least from your side. What the Elvenking thought of you would stay a mystery forever, or so you thought.

As mentioned before, you attended a festivity of the Mirkwood elves, the atmosphere merry and boisterous. You probably had one glass wine too much as you suddenly took Faerthurin’s hands and forced him to stand up to dance with him.

Thranduil’s eyes had followed the two of you with the greatest displeasure. It was then that the king ordered your friend to help Galion with the empty wine barrels and other - for your absolutely absurd - tasks. You really must have been drunk, because you gathered enough courage to express your disapproval in front of the king.

“Who am I to care for the wishes of a simple human? You are guest in my realm, don’t forget this.”

“I apologize for it was not my intention to insult you in any way, king Thranduil. It’s just that I know Faerthurin for the longest, and knowing that not everybody here is fond of my presence…” You sighed. “I’d really feel better when he’d be here with me.” Thranduil’s eyes narrowed at your last words.

”Again, who am I to care? Go back and enjoy yourself, human. Or go back home and try not to get eaten by the spiders.”

That’s when you stormed off, away from the music making and singing elves, away from an angered king. How dared he?!

So here you were now, in your dark room, laying in your bed and pondering. Would it have been better if you waited for Faerthurin? There was a slight chance he could attend the feast after all, wasn’t it?

The laughter and music had long died down when you finally decided to pay your Elven friend a visit. You hoped he wasn’t asleep already. You really wanted to say sorry for your sudden disappearance. On your way you encountered a few elves, but they didn’t take further notice of you. Thank God, they didn’t.

Finally! You knocked at your friend’s door and luckily you heard a response from the other side. Indeed, you learned Faerthurin really got a little worried after you were gone, but decided it was better to leave you alone. You had a good chat, only short though since you started to feel tired. You bid your friend a good night and slipped out of his room. You felt a whole lot better. With a relieved smile you walked back to your room, not sensing these fierce eyes following you the whole way back.

You reached your room and as soon as you went in you caught Thranduil’s stern voice. 

”Your behavior tonight was beyond impolite, _______.”

You spun around in shock. He took your breath away, standing tall and imperious in front of you in his long silver robe, giving him the impression of being rather a vision than a real existence. “Oh my, did I startle you?” Since you didn’t give him any answer - you just couldn’t seem to bring yourself to utter even one word - Thranduil spoke again. “I wish to discuss this matter with you.”

“What, now?!”

Thranduil tilted his head. Sneering he rose his eyebrows.

“Is this a proper way to talk with a king?”

“N-No. Of course. Forgive me.”

He came closer, you took a step backwards. He closed the door and with each word he spoke now he took another step, forcing you to stagger back.

“For the second time tonight you ask for my forgiveness, _guren vell_.”

The Elvenking leaned down, took a strand of your hair and held it against his lips.

”You should ask a third time for my forgiveness,” he said, his eyes closed.

“W-Why?” you asked shakily. What else had you done to attract Thranduil’s disfavor?

“I watched you sneaking out of Faerthurin’s room. What business did you have with him this late hour?”

At first you had trouble to grasp the full meaning of what he implied. “What do you mean?” Hastily you added a “My king.” after Thranduil’s glare. And if your heart wasn’t already beating fast enough, a pretty but somewhat dangerous smile appeared on his beautiful features. He touched the small of your back, pressed you against his body, your hands on his chest. His free hand palmed your cheek. They felt a little cold against your burning skin. You forgot how to breathe the moment you felt his breath on your lips. And his eyes… You just couldn’t look away from these mesmerizing blue eyes, which sparkled so clearly like the purest sapphires on a dew coated spring morning.

“You know you are mine, don’t you, meleth nîn?”

Your knees buckled, slightly shivering you clawed your nails into his clothes as his hand wandered from your back up to your head to steal a kiss from your lovely lips. Your head spun, your pulse raced at the exquisite sensation his kiss bestowed you with. What kind of ensnaring spell was he casting upon you? No, he did bewitch you the very first second you lay your eyes on him, and up to this day you weren’t able to break free from it. You didn’t want to.

The moment his lips left yours you missed him already. Pleased, he watched your reaction, watched your eyes filling with desire and need. How easy humans were to read, he thought; and though he marked this attribute as a great weakness of mankind, he mostly welcomed this imperfect trait of the Afterborn right now.

“Say it, _meleth nîn_. Say you are mine,” he growled huskily, giving you no time to answer as he drew you into another, more forceful kiss. A heat you never felt before took possession of your body as his tongue trailed your lips, seeking entrance into your lovely mouth. And more than willing you granted him it, savored his addicting sweet flavor. You couldn’t tell if you dreamed or not, but if it was one, you hoped you would never wake up from it anymore. “My king Thranduil,” you gasped weakly, sounding like a siren’s song in Thranduil’s ears.

“By far I watched long enough you fooling around with my underling.”

“I thought time doesn’t matter to elves,” you remarked, still feeling dazed by the overwhelming aura the Elvenking radiated.

“Indeed, it does not. Until…” His cheek grazed yours and you caught him whisper, ”Until we find the one our heart is languishing for.”

He placed his one hand on your chest, gently stroked your lower lip with his thumb. “And your heart, too, is yearning for me, is it not? Or does it ask for someone else? For him?”

“Only for you,” you breathed.

“You vow your loyalty to me? Swear to remember you belong to me and me only? Promise to receive my love and my love only?”

“Yes, my king Thranduil,” you replied without realizing it. It all happened so fast, so unexpected. How could this be? He always acted so distant around you, not to say cold and indifferent. So… why…? It was impossible for him to harbor any kind feelings towards you, wasn’t it? Wasn’t it…

“_________, _meleth nîn_ ,” the elf said quietly, his melodious voice thick with want. ”Become mine. Body and soul.”

You felt his fingertips on your bare shoulder. They reached the straps of your long white nightgown and let them slide over your shoulder. His lips followed his fingertips, leaving a soft prickle where they touched your skin.

Your garment found its way to the ground, revealing your gorgeous body. “Magnificent,” Thranduil marvelled quietly as he started to caress your breasts, his thumbs circling around your hardened nipples. His stoic composure started to crumble. Too enticing you looked right now, your skin flushed, your eyes full of craving, your mouth half open, creating the most lovely noises he ever was allowed to listen to. And he’d elicit more of your enchanting singing, would let your body sing along with his.  

Gentle yet determined he urged you towards the bed, pushed you down. Silently you watched him disrobing himself. The flawless skin of his defined body bathed in the pale light of the moon and stars, enlivening your whole being with fervid desire. You were sure no man nor any elf, not even the great Valar, would be any match for his beauty.

Thranduil joined you, eased your legs apart with his knees. Soft kisses rained all over your body, strong hands explored every corner of you. He kissed your mouth, your neck, your collarbone. Eventually his mouth found your nipple. Hungrily he sucked, licked, earning that desired moaning of yours in response. You ran your hands over his back, felt his muscles working under your touches.  

“M-My king…”

“I am not your king this very moment, my dear. Only Thranduil.”

You closed your eyes, simply enjoyed the affection he was endowing you with. He put one kiss after another on your skin, further and further he found his way down, finally reaching your aching core.

“Raise your hips,” he commanded, tugging on your underwear. Seconds later they joined the clothes on the ground. Thranduil didn’t want to waste any time, his wish to feast on your arousal was too strong. Before, however, he gazed at you, revelled in your feminine beauty.  

“Please… Don’t… Don’t stare at me like this,” you begged ashamed, hiding your blushing face under your hands.

He took your fragile wrists, exposed your in lust painted face.

“You are mine, don’t forget that. I stare at you whenever I please,” he let you know with a slight growl in his voice. He grinned. ”I taste you whenever I please. And I will feel you whenever I please.”

“Thranduil… Pl-”

You couldn’t vocalize the last word anymore, instead groaned and arched your back as his teeth created a mark on your inner thigh. On your skin he got a foretaste of what was about to come. He couldn’t hold back a proud chuckle. So he could make you feel this way so quickly, could make your honey flow so lavishly that it even adorned your inner thighs. Really, he told himself, he’d never allow you to leave his side. His sweet torment continued a little while longer before he couldn’t contain himself anymore and got overpowered by his need to taste and tease your juices from its source.

Whimpering you gripped his hair, spurred him further with your begs and cries. His tongue flickered across your folds, encircled your clit: gentle, rough, gentle again. A wonderful warm tingle pooled between your legs, grew bigger with each swirl of his tongue, with each spoken Elvish word against your flesh, with each guttural moan of your lover.

Guided by your honeyed voice he kissed his way up your body, captured your mouth with his. Thranduil’s hand laced with yours, his erection teasing your slick heat. Feelings, so intense, so inexpressibly beautiful flooded your body the moment he delved himself into you. You held him tight, deepened the kiss.

The Elvenking didn’t manage to hold back a loud moan when he was entering you. He feared to lose his mind; the pleasure threatened to drive the both of you mad. You met his relentless thrusts, moved your hips against his, drowned in a sea of passion. He watched your alluring features, watched your body squirming beneath him. Oh, what a pretty sight you gave him. So sweet. So seducing. So captivating.

Close, you were so close… Your eyes met, the world around you dissolved, only the sound of your mingled voices, the scent of your sexes remained.

“_______. _Meleth nîn,_ ” Thranduil muttered croaky.

You both shut your eyes close, concentrated on the marvelous sensations your bodies created. He moved faster, his body spasmed and you arched your back in delight as waves of sheer rapture rippled through every corner of your body. He came, too, with your name on his lips, and you felt him filling you. You pushed him down to you, let your tongue dance with his. Still you could taste yourself on his lips, his tongue. Slowly you came back to your senses again, reality took shape again.

Lovingly he eyed you. Never before you witnessed such a soft expression on him.

“Thranduil….”

He smiled and placed a gentle peck on your forehead. He whispered something in Elvish and you suddenly felt completely relaxed and drowsy.

“Sleep, my beautiful one,” he said, caressing your hair, ”for I wish you to be well rested when I make love to you again very soon.”

Your eyes got heavy, your mind blank. But you weren’t scared at all. You knew no harm would come upon you. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It would make me very happy if you take a few moments to leave a Kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed the story <3 Thank you!


End file.
